


Truth Comfort Strength No Fear

by AvenuePotter



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Tuckson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuckson Wallpaper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Comfort Strength No Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meg22591](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg22591/gifts).




End file.
